narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hasama Solis
-said to Tusiko Solis Hasama Solis is a very troubled yet powerful ninja, with a troubled past. He is the oldest of the three Solis brothers, Tusiko Solis and Henriko Solis. During his teens, he was framed for the murder of Isamu Hyuga and was branded a dangerous traitor. __TOC__ Appearance Hasama is a average height, average build ninja. He has jet black hair and red eyes. The red eyes are due to his use of the Fenikkusugan. He has what is called "permanent sadness" on his face, due to what happened to his sensei. He wears a black, high collared overcoat and a black undershirt. Black tights and black boots are the norm for his outfit. As well as a katana strapped to his back which he is very skilled at using. He can move extremely fast due to his Dojutsu. He usually wears a white or black headband in a fight. The only time he is shown to not have a sad look is when he is battling someone. Isamu taught him to keep a positive attitude during a fight and that will lead to victory. He wears a unique silver and amethyst necklace underneath his shirt which is said to have sacred healing powers but it has never been shown to be true or false. Personality As a young child, he was very vibrant and energetic. Always looking for more ways to have fun and new adventures to go on. Upon reaching his teens and joining Team Isamu. He learned to be more focused and serious in everyday tasks. When his sensei was killed and he was framed, he was deemed "rogue". He then become colder toward the world and the people in it. He developed a dark side that had no respect to regular people, deeming them "disgusting" and "greedy". He has, and will always have, a deep respect and love for his brothers, his sensei, and the people who have been helping him to clear his name. In battle he is shown to be calm and focused as he surveys his opponents and surroundings. Abilities Hasama's abilities in battle and in life are unique and unmatched. He is the user of two nature types; wind and fire. he has been called the Wind Master due to his knowledge and mastering of the Wind Release. He is so skilled in fact that he has been shown to manipulate wind and use it to his advantage, making him faster and allowing temporary short ranged flight. He is also quite skilled in Genjutsu. Isamu saw a skill in Hasama that he couldn't see in Tusiko or Henriko. Hasama's Dojutsu helps him with Genjutsu as well, using the jutsu Alter World in battle. Changing the battlefield. He has been shown to use a Katana in battle as well, utilizing wind chakra to make his strikes more deadly. Genjutsu Hasama's genjutsu is extremely powerful. His abilities are less than that of Itachi Uchiha, but his knowledge is on par. The Fenikkusugan awakened a genjutsu known as the Alter World in Hasama, allowing him to make him opponent see whatever it is he wants his opponent to see. Whether it be a loved one, different surroundings, or go so far as to make himself seem invincible. He is knowledgable of many other genjutsu but is seen using only this one the most. Taijutsu Hasama's abilities in Taijutsu are limited, but they are powerful. He has been shown to take on three mercenary ninja at once without being harmed. Utilizing his wind chakra makes his knife hand or punches even more powerful. He also uses his dojutsu to make himself move much faster than the normal person, while it does tax his body. Fire & Wind Release His ability to use wind in everything is indeed unmatched. He has completely mastered the wind chakra to its full extent. In battle, he uses wind to make his fire jutsu's that much more powerful and deadly. Wind can be used to make his taijutsu and katana or kunai more fatal, created a sharper edge or harder kick. Around the the lands he is known as the "Wind Master". History *BEING WORKED ON